New start
by KittyMomoko
Summary: Ok AU and please don't kill me :) Bilbo starts at a new college and meets Thorin, Bofur, Fili, and Kili and he hates them...dang these things are hard to do...if anyone wants to send me some ideas that would be much helpful...I seem to have fryed my brain writing this. Thank you for reading :) :iconimdeadplz:


**Ok so...yes I did this sorry about any mistakes this is version 2, the first is with girls, so if you find any "she or her" sorry. here are some other facts about them, also This will be a romance I just need some help with in, if anyone would like to help :) and I do not know who will end up with Bilbo, it could be all of them :)  
Really fast, I looked up the colors of all of them and I could not find anything that was direct (what color their eyes and stuff like that) Hair styles are like that of the moves. The other characters are at another school/work. If an idea of yours has them brought in, that is cool :)**

Thorin-5'6, 95 years old, hair black with silver streaks and icy storm blue eyes.  
Bofur-5'6, 94 years old, brown hair and golden hazel eyes.  
Fili-5'5, 84 years old, blonde hair and gray blue eyes.  
Kili-5'5 83 years old, brown hair and honey brown eyes.  
Bilbo-5'3, 43 years old, blonde hair with brown streaks and green eyes. (I know he does not have green eyes and blonde hair but this is his true form)  
Form 1-5'6, hair brown with blond tips, right eye blue, left eye hazel/brown.  
Form 2- 5'5 hair blonde, blue eyes, and wings that are black at the top fade to red in the middle and then fade to bright orange at the bottom.

Today was the day that Bilbo Baggins disliked out of all the days in the year…the first day of college. But he had to get up, so Bilbo rolled over and glared at his alarm and slammed it so it would stop making that annoying noise"Ugh 6am" Bilbo slowly got up and when to take a shower and get ready for the day. He got out to his car by 6:15, Bilbo had to be there by 6:20 sharp, or he would be locked out of the college grounds, college started at 7:00 am and went till 3 pm. This is what his college day looks like…

6:15 A.M-Get to college  
From 6:20 AM to 6:55AM-Homeroom  
From 7:00 A.M to 8:30 AM-music Class (Bilbo plays the Drums, and the Electric guitar)  
From 8:30 AM to 9:00 AM-Break  
From 9:03 AM to 10:30AM-Power Training Class  
From 10:35A.M to 12:00PM-Self-defenses (he is a master at all weapons that does include shields and hand to hand)  
From 12:00PM to 1:00 PM-Lunch Break  
From 1:05 to 3:00 PM-Target Practice  
3:00 PM-College is over

Bilbo got to college and found his class and sat down just as the bell rang."Ok is everyone here?" "Where is our other teacher?"Bilbo sighed this was going to suck….a lot."Miss Johnson got a new job and I can see why".  
The class laughed, Bilbo just looked at them and after they stopped laughing he said

"It's funny how you think I'm joking, now for those of you who have 1st period Homeroom (he did not want to tell them about his other classes something told him that a Dwarf was nearby and Hobbit instinct told him not to give too much info out) we will be seeing each other until you graduate or I kill myself. Now I don't know you and I really don't want

to but… (Sigh) so you know the drill….let's start with….you" Bilbo pointed at a male with black hair with silver streaks and storm blue eyes. He guessed he was about 5'6, 95 years old and a, Bilbo sniffed and un-noticeably cringed, he hated Dwarves Hobbits and Dwarves….never got along (although that might be because hobbits and dragons are sort of friends, like if a dragon and hobbit pass each other they will nod and move on...Dwarves don't like that

Hobbits don't sneer and try to fight them, the Dwarves always attacked the Hobbits and now the Hobbits hate the Dwarves, so yeah Hobbit sees a Dwarf, Dwarf sees a Hobbit, and oh hey look, new paint and wall decor...the Dwarves naturally) as long as he could remember (Hobbits can remember from the moment they are born). Hobbits never show they real forms, only in battle and sometimes even then they would pick another form (they can shape shift) so the Dwarves use their noses...Hobbits smell like baby powder and cherries...don't ask, but some, like Bilbo can hide the scent, so now Bilbo smells like grape...still not very manly . Anyways all Bilbo knows is that there was bad blood

between the 2 races, and if anyone found out what he was it would be nothing short of a very large bloodbath...most (all) of it would be the Dwarves but he looked like no one knew what he was so he relaxed. And started to pay attention when the dragon lover started talking and he smirked to himself at the thought of calling him dragon lover to his face, I mean, come on she was only a Hobbit.

**"Thorin" and with a small bow to the class, sat down "Ok next" Bilbo put his combat boots on his desk (shape shifter, form 1) and folded his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes. Next male with brown hair and golden hazel eyes (5'6 and 95 years old, Bilbo noted) "Hello all, I am Bofur,nice to meet ye" He sat down with a big smile and a wave as 2 other males stood up, to this Bilbo raised an eyebrow but said nothing. One had blonde hair and gray blue eyes (5'5 and 84 years old) and the other brown **

**hair and honey brown eyes (5'5 and 83 years old) *twins* Bilbo thought. The grin on both their faces made Bilbo go on edge, although the cocky grin on Fili's face just screamed PLAYBOY,(Bilbo can see without his eyes) the blond started to speak  
"Hello everyone my name is Fili" the other one spoke up" And I'm Kili" and back to Blondie "We hope to have a very good year" the smiles on their faces made Bilbo almost go into**

fight mode, but with a deep breath, he calmed down (damn Dwarves, just a smile from them makes Hobbits go into 'twitch and we will end you' mode)Bilbo could feel Fili stare at him, he sighed and opened his eyes and said "You got something to say?"Bilbo was battling to be nice… and losing…"Yes, I believe I would like to see your eyes; I wish to see if they are as beautiful as you. "Bilbo and a look on his face that said 'you are joking right'...he was also having a very hard time keeping control over his Hobbit instincts to take out the

Dwarf. Everyone in the class started to agree, loudly, and soon the noise was too much, it was killing his will to stop his instinct very fast, then he could not take it, his eyes started to glow with black fire but no one could see because he had his eyes closed, and he slammed his hands on his desk which broke it and this was the best  
stuff in all the 13 realms it was unbreakable, key word 'was'."Soo conra fereon desukenara unocorosok ufke kfjeiomfkl iejfklr qweoovoeir ureiwour dwdwa jleukfdfead fdsae riopew irpoir! " 

**(don't try to read it I just randomly pushed buttons)  
(Translation-Shut up or you're dead, then he says some things that are….well if he said them in front of another Hobbit he would be banished then hunted and skinned alive then sent to the 34 level of hell (the worst) and tortured, in the worst possible way, for all**

eternity and that was just for the first word after the shut up or you're dead bit) , but no one could understand him every thought that Hobbits were dead (something to do with the Dwarves killing them...the stupidest thing he had ever hear, and he heard a lot) but the tone of his voice promise death to anyone who made a noise).

**Everyone was immediately silent, Bilbo looked at the clock and said "Class dismissed" as everyone left the 4 brothers walked up to him and waited for him to say something "is there something I can do for you? Like glue your eyes back in your head?" "You never said your name teacher, what are we going to call you? Bilbo thought for about 5 minutes (half his**

mind told him to go ahead and skin them alive, the other half was telling him to just tell them to make them go away) before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, he stood up "Bilbo" the boys looked at each other, and Thorin raised a brow "My name is Bilbo and if there is nothing else then I really need to get to my next class." Thorin looked at his college classes then back at Bilbo and asked "Is your next class music?"

**Bilbo looked at him with a questioning look on his face "Yeah why" "That's great we all have the same class" Bilbo's jaw dropped showing his sharper than normal teeth and really sharp k-9s, the brothers were smiling at Bilbo and Thorin raised his eyebrow at his teeth. *Well could be worst I guess I could be stuck with nothing but Dwarves* and no sooner than Bilbo thought that, Bofur said "Yeah I remember now it's the one class with nothing but Dwarves" Bilbo couldn't move, the boys saw this and Fili put a hand on **

**Bilbo's shoulder and asked "Are you alright my burglar?" That My part' didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "Burglar?" Bofur asked with a small head tilt. " Yes, my little (An inch shorter! an inch, Bilbo glared) burglar, for he has stolen my heart" Fili sighed, with hearts in his eyes.**

Bilbo made something a kin 2 a growl ( and inside was yelling at Fili to stay away) and said" I am not your burglar...I'm not you're anything, now get your hand off of me." "Yet" Bilbo froze and looked at Fili. The other 3 rolled their eyes and sighed, Kili muttered "Here we go again, he does this every time" and Thorin "Why me?" "You are not my little (Que pissed off inner yelling) burglar yet, you see every person in the world loves me and you my dear are not any different."

**That pissed Bilbo off and he wanted nothing more than to mutilate this Dwarf, but he just closed his eyes and took 5 deep breaths and then looked at Fili and said in a tight voice, one that was strained with the effort to control himself " get your hand off of my arm or so help me I'll make the king of the dragons look as harmless as a newborn kitt-"Fili had moved his hand to Bilbo's butt. Bilbo was so pissed he knew if he**

moved an inch he would end up murdering Fili and thankfully the other 3 saw this and they stepped in "Come on Fili we need to go"  
They pulled Fili away but not before he said "Goodbye my sweet little burglar you will be mine". The door closed just as Bilbo lost the battle to do some damage, his hands started to glow black and he destroyed half the room with a twitch of his pinky, after he sighed 

**and calmed down, he put the thumb and middle finger of his left hand over his eyes and rubbed then waved his right hand in the direction of the classroom he destroyed and everything he destroyed when back to normal. Bilbo sighed and said to herself 'Just 8 more hours and I'm out of this Dwarf hole and back with my baby brother'.Bilbo got his stuff and left for hell, as he put it, a room full of Dwarves, what more**

could a Hobbit want…*Wait I know…a bullet to the brain*. Bilbo sighed and started to walk to his next class, but stopped and smiled a sweet smile that he only ever used on one person "Frodo" said little boy walk to his brother and gave him a very big hug "Hi big brother" Bilbo hugged him back "Hello little brother, what are u doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see ya" as he said this he gave 

**his little brother a kiss on the head "I felt a strong something and I knew you were not happy….did someone hurt you brother?" Bilbo sighed "It's just in homeroom, I have 4 Dwarves and in music, where I'm going now, they are all Dwarves" they were walking again; Frodo looked like he was thinking hard as they came to the classroom "I've got it! I'll come with you^_^" Bilbo thought about it for a bit then shrugged and nodded "Well little brother welcome to the battlefield" Frodo giggled as Bilbo opened the door. It took all of Bilbo's power and will not to grab Frodo and run or give the room a new paint job. Frodo, on the other hand, was watching all the **

**Dwarves very close, no one was going to hurt his big brother, no one. Bilbo went to the front of the class and said "Could everyone be quiet?"…..no one even so much as glanced in his direction, he smiled and looked down for a few seconds, then looking at Frodo to make sure he knew what Bilbo was about to do, he then dragged his talons (he can change his nails from normal to talons at will) **

**across the chalkboard and made that really painful noise, well needless to say…everyone was quiet, never mind they could not hear a thing. After 5 minutes of everyone twitching, everyone looked at Bilbo, instantly the 4 brothers recognized who it was and Fili said "My beautiful Burg-" Bilbo, at first had thought about throwing his chair at him…but he liked his chair, so the next best thing was…..the chalkboard.**

Everyone slowly looked from Fili to Bilbo and heard him muttering something along the lines of "Stupid rutting piece of kelrav (short *e* and short *a*…..it means *dog sh*t)….now does anyone have anything they want to say before we begin? Cause you'll end up like playboy over there if you interrupt me". Bilbo sat down and waited. No one made a sound. Bilbo smirked and said "This is my brother, Frodo you will not talk to him unless he talks to you first and you will not make one joke about him or so help me I will erase 

**you from the face of the 13 realms, are we clear" his voice left no room for disagreement. There is always one guy that Bilbo knew was gonna be a pain in the a** and, ding ding ding, we have a winner, Fili "How will you erase us from the face of the 13 realms my lovely Bur-"This time Bilbo's desk was thrown at Fili "Frodo…" Every one (minus Fili, who was, at the moment on the ground, out cold) and Thorin ( we all know why) looked at Frodo with scared looks. After 45 minutes of class Fili stood up and within a second was 1 inch from Frodo's face and just stared at him for half a millisecond till he**

felt a menacing presents above him and looked up and saw Bilbo with a pissed off look. Bilbo said so quietly that Fili had to strain to hear in " . . " Fili looked at Frodo again from the safety of his brother's shoulder. Bilbo sighed, the smell was getting to be too much, and said "Class is over early" everyone was out in less than 1 second. Bilbo went over to her big sister and said " I told the school you were going home after this class, as you were not feeling well" Bilbo was about to hug Frodo 

**when "Frodo tell whoever is hugging me to kindly remove their arms before I remove them myself and beat them to within an inch of their lives with them"…And after 10 minutes of babbling from Fili, (and fighting his instinct to do some not so nice things to him before he skinned him alive) Bilbo decided now was the time to go home to go home, so he did just that and as he was going home a small hand slipped into his and for the 2nd time that day he smiled, sweet and gentle, then he turn and yelled "Fili stop following me or I'll let my brother go to town on you an-"Fili said something about what they were gonna name their kids "Have fun bro"and Bilbo **

**put his headphones in and listened to Hollywood undead, completely ignoring Fili's very *ahem* manly screams while Thorin, Bofur, and Kili were laughing and running from Fili, who was running toward them yelling for them to help him and behind him was Frodo skipping happy after Fili to kill him while giggling "Fili come play with me" Frodo then went on to talk about all the stuff he was gonna "show" Fili, he also talked about his friends the Nazgul and "all the wonderly fun stuff they were going to do", all in all it was a cringe worthy,slightly interesting first day of college…and its only Monday.**


End file.
